Atenari Samarie of the Mist 2
by SamarieAtenari
Summary: Samarie is on a new mission, cant remember her past, and meets a new friend, but that friend ship might just turn into more than just friends...
1. The Mission, and the Dream!

OK don't read this if you haven't read the first one! Now Time for the new mission!!! review this please when done! enjoy!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Samarie, nothing else, just the idea of the mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The New Mission!

Tsunadae looked around at the group of jonin in front of her and said, "Well, looks like you all won't be getting the R&R you were promised. Instead you will be going on your new mission!" Every one groaned at this new information. Tsunadae continued and said, "You will be leaving in one day."

Samarie leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Is the Hokage serious! I mean, all of us need serious medical care, how are we supposed to be completely healthy in one day!" Sasuke shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as Yamoto said, "Er, Hokage-sama, what exactly is the mission?"

Tsunadae looked at Yamoto and said, "A special scroll, one that has secrets that only a certain 9, or rather 10, may look at." Tsunadae looked at Sasuke, Samarie, Senatae, and Naruko, then continued, "Is being transferred from the Konoha Restricted knowledge sector, to a secret base, a few miles from Konoha. And seeing as it contains information about the bijou, the Atkatsuki is bound to come after it!" Kakashi nodded the said, "Let me guess, we are supposed to protect the scroll, and kill any Atkatsuki that come after it." Tsunadae nodded.

_later..._

Sasuke looked over at Samarie, and noticed that she looked a bit uncomfortable, then said, "You look like something's on your mind, what is it?" Samarie glanced at Sasuke and said nothing, but looked uncomfortable. "Well?" Sasuke asked, stopping. Samarie went on looking uncomfortable, then said, "I don't have a place to stay." Samarie was obviously, very embarrassed by the fact that she had to ask for a place to stay.

Sasuke burst out laughing, "That, is why you were looking uncomfortable!" Sasuke went on laughing, "You know you can stay at my house! I mean, at least until you get an apartment or something!" Samarie let out a relieved sigh, even though she had gotten a lot of money for completing the last quest, she still didn't have enough money to rent an apartment. "Thanks Sasuke!" Samarie then ran off to get her stuff from the infirmary, where she had last been.

_Sasuke's pov..._

Turning the handle to her house, which was more like a mansion than any house, she stepped in, looking at the once empty, now very full coat rack, same with the shoes under them. Sasuke breathed in deeply thinking, "It all seems so normal, like my whole life hasn't happened." Sasuke shook her self mentally and said, "Ok, Samarie, your room will be down this hall to the right, 3rd door down. Samarie just stood there gaping. "Did u hear me?" Sasuke asked a bit unsure of Samarie's mental state. "Uh huh... u just have a big house!" Sasuke laughed at that then said, "Well, its getting late, seeing as we got dinner along the way here, I'm just going to head to bed. Good night Samarie!"

_Samarie's pov..._

Samarie said good night to Sasuke, then headed down to her room. After brushing her teeth, Samarie got in to her pajamas and lay on top f the covers. Samarie gazed at the ceiling thinking, "Why can't I remember anything about my past!" Samarie's brow furrowed as she thought about it more. Eventually Samarie fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Dark black legs rushed around in view, nothing else other than fast running legs and feet. Screaming could be heard all around from small children, explosive sounds loud enough to almost rupture your ears were occurring. A small girl was siting on the ground,not crying, not scared, looking up at a 70 foot tall swirling mass of gray chakra. The head bent down and stared at the child, before bellowing loudly, and grabbing the girl in its mouth, swallowing. Darkness, swirling chakra, engulfing, choking..._

Samarie sat up bolt strait, cold sweat dripping down her face, her hair plastered to her head. Samarie was shaking, then realized where she was and calmed down a little, all she could thing about was the darkness engulfing her. Samarie looked over at her clock, 3:00 AM. Samarie got shakily up and went to the bath room.

Looking in the mirror, Samarie turned on the faucet, and splashed her face with some cold water. Samarie now focused on her face more, and saw that her eyes had turned gray, and he marks had gotten a lot darker. Samarie shut her eyes tightly and shook her head again, as if to clear it of the badger.

Feet could be heard running.(it took awhile to get to Samarie, the house was huge) Sasuke, Hitake, Itachi, and a reluctant Senatae were standing in the door way. "What's wrong what happened! We heard screaming!" Hitake said. Samarie looked at the montage of different pajama's and said, "Nothing, just a bad dream, sorry to wake you up." Senatae let out and exasperated sigh and left. Sasuke sleepily went back to her room, and Hitake and Itachi followed suit, leaving Samarie standing in the bathroom alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was by far the weirdest ending I've ever made HAHA. Hope you enjoyed, comment please ^^ I'm working on the next chapter as well so stay tuned!


	2. Flashback Sharingan Style!

OKAYS! time for the next chapter!!! thanks for reading... please comment.

And now a little special thing, Samarie's signature!

ｻﾏﾘｴ ｱﾃﾅﾘ

there You have it folks

Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sempai does.

* * *

Chapter 2

The New Team Mate

"Hey Samarie, wake up!" A voice in the distance was shaking her. Samarie rolled over, having only gotten a little sleep after her nightmare, wouldn't budge. "Ugh... SAMARIE WAKE THE HELL UP ALL READY!" The voice yelled in Samarie's ear. "OWAAAH!" Samarie screamed, leaving the bed behind as she jerked up into the air. *THUNK* Samarie hit the flour hard. The voice, which was Sasuke, looked shocked. "Oops, sorry Samarie." She apologized. "Un." Samarie groaned, rubbing her head where it hit the floor. "It's Ok." Standing up shakily, Samarie yawned so wide that Sasuke saw her sharp teeth, there thank to the Nanabi's1 presence.

"Samarie! You have sharp teeth like me!" Sasuke half yelled. Samarie gave Sasuke a strange look then burt out laughing, which Sasuke soon joined in on. After a series of laughing outbreaks happened, Sasuke said, "Uh, Samarie, why are we laughing?" Samarie, wiped away a few of her tears which had come from laughing to hard, replied, "Well, I was laughin' at the fact, you just now realized that I had sharp teeth. Why were your laughin'?" Sasuke looked around and said, "Well you were laughing thats why." Samarie nodded, "K, well *yawns* I'm gonna go get some breakfast before your twin eats it all. you comin?" Sasuke nodded as well and followed Samarie out of her temporary room.

"Dang Hitake, how many tomato's do you have on your plate!?" Samarie asked, shocked at his mountain of the fruit/vegetable2. Hitake looked at her sheepishly and said, "Um, 40 slices." Samarie just stared at his pile. Senatae commented in a dull tone, "Lawl3, just lawl." Itachi just stayed quiet, and ate his cereal, which was a smart thing to do.

Sasuke got up and when to the kitchen, and came back with a huge chocolate bar. "Hey Sasuke, may I have one?" Samarie asked, her eyes pleading. "Sure, in the kitchen cupboard, don't take more than one." Sasuke replied. "ARIGATO!4" Samarie yelled from the kitchen, how she got there that fast is any ones guess.

"Oh, Sasuke, I almost forgot, to tell you what happened at Oro's hide out." Hitake said, finishing his tomato's. Sasuke closed her eyes tight, "Do I even want to know?" Hitake sighed, "It's not like that Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, "K, go on tell me." Hitake took a deep breath then started. "Well, I guess I'll start with when I first got there... I'll show you all through my Sharingan."

_Sharingan view, Hitake pov..._

Walking down down a long dark hallway, no light any where. At last coming to the end, into a dimly lit chamber. A voice echoed from in the shadows, "Welcome Sasuke-kun." Shivering Hitake looked around for the source of the Hissing voice that haunted his nightmares. Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Orochimaru, with that bug eyed Kabuto, and Senatae.

"Senatae? I thought you were with the Atkatsuki!" Hitake exclaimed shocked. Rolling her eyes and muttering "Baka5." under her breath, then replied slowly, "Yeah... I was... but then Itachi got all freaky cuz6 the leader was going on about stupid bijou's and world domination and..." Senatae trailed off leaving every one gawking at her. "What! Don't look at me like that! I'm serious STOP!" Senatae yelled at them. looking away, Hitake noticed how the room he was standing in had many deep gashes and cuts, probably from training, Hitake concluded.

Oro7 , Bug eyes, and Senatae, were all arguing over her not telling them about the Atkatsuki leaders plans and what not. Clearing his throat, Hitake addressed Oro, "Ok.. I've decide to take you up on your offer, to make me stronger!" the argument instantly stopped. Smiling evilly, as only he can, Orochimaru sauntered over to Hitake. "Hehehe, I'm ssso happy you decided on thisss." Oro hissed, his tongue slipping over his purple lips. Hitake grimaced in disgust, but didn't move.

Orochimaru began to cough, doubling over in pain. Rushing to his side, Kabuto put his arm around Orochimaru and guided him out of the room. Senatae followed them wit her cold eyes all the way out of the chamber. Then turning to Hitake she began angrily, "Hitake you Baka! what are you doing here! I would have thought you might have used your head just this once!" Senatae ranted on. Closing her eyes Senatae destroyed a practice dummy with a flick of her katana. Wincing Hitake took a step back from his angry sister.

"Why'd ya have to go and do this!!!" Senatae screamed at her younger brother, "You throwing your life away! TFSMD8 is not someone you want looking in on you in your sleep, trust me!" Hitake shivered at the thought of such a pedophile looking at him while he slept and second guessed coming to this creepy hide out.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Ok, Samarie has bad grammar, so does every one in the story, is that my fault? Yes. Why? Because it builds up my characters in a way the reader can interact with the story. In english? I have many typos. Thanks for reading the story, comment, rate what ever.

1)Nanabi, 7 Tailed Badger, full name, Nanabi Anaguma, Nanabi is just easier to say and type.

2) the tomato, is actually still being debated on wether it's a fruit or vegetable.

Hitake- Does it matter? I mean who cares?

Me- freaks do.

3) Senatae really said lawl, its her thing now, I don't know why, ask SenataeUchiha101.

4) Arigato, japanese for thank you

5) Baka, idiot in japanese

6) We have very bad grammar, I'm just typing how we talk.

7) Oro, is Orochimaru's friggen nick name we gave him... you are an idiot if you didn't realize that.

8) the freaky snake master dude


End file.
